Masqurade
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: When the new guy come from the rival schooland takes a likeing to you and you are a freak at school things can happen. Then when someone from your past comes back and the new guy has something to do with it. When he has a secret of his own.


Prologue:

I had a normal life with loving parents too. One night my parents went to go to the grocery store and that night was the last night that I saw my parents alive. They were killed by some idiot that had decided to drink and drive. I wasn't with them but sometimes I wished I was.

Chapter 1: Three years later

_ I was running from him, I knew he was the one trying to save me, but I couldn't come to terms on what he was. I look back to see if he was right behind me and then I ran into something hard. I look up to see it was him, face hidden by the dark shadow of the moon. He picks me up and I start to struggle. He gently sets me down and I start to crawl backwards. He reaches out a hand to me and says "I won't hurt you." Then he pulled out a black rose a put it in my hair and I could smell the faint scent of vinilla coming off of the rose._

It has been three years since my parents died in that horrible accident. My name is Elizabeth Marshall and I was adopted by Mary and Stefan Marshall. My life is way different than when I was still with my real parents. I had to leave my home town of Baltimore, Maryland to the gloomy cloud cover of Seattle, Washington. Mary and Stefan are great parents and they are very loving. The only bad thing is that after my parents died I fell into a deep depression. Now at school I am a freak. Well I dress in black and keep to myself. "Lizzy its time to get up!" shouts Stefan. I got up out of bed and hurried up so I wasn't late for school. When I came down stairs I found Mary and Stefan in the kitchen. Mary was lawyer for the city and Stefan was a doctor at the local hospital. "Morning guys," I say with a normal and calm tone. "Morning sweetheart," says Mary. I grab an apple from the basket and takeing a big bite out of it. I look out to see the dark cloud cover of Seattle. Then I heard a honk from a car from outside. "Got to go that's Christina and don't want to be late," I quickly rush out of the kitchen and then ran back to the kitchen. I quickly hugged both of them and then said "Love you guys," then ran to the car. I hoped into Christina's red Camero. Christina is my only friend and has been with me since I came here three years ago. She goes to Dark Tower High which is rumored to be a school for vampires and is also rivals with my school Seattle High. When we pulled up to the school I got out and told her I would see her after school. When I walked up to the entrance of the school the bell rang and a stampede of students came rushing towards me. I quickly ran through the doors and then to my locker. When I got to my locker I found a note stuck to it that read in big red letters **LOSER!** I grabbed it and shoved it into my locker and then got out the books I needed for my first four classes. As I walked down the hall and then **BAM!** I saw that the jocks were hanging out near the entrance to my first period. I mentally cursed and then thought to just hurry up and slip through hopefully without any of them noticing me. I mean so of them were nice and they had stupid charm they would use on me but others were just plain jerks and like to torture me. Also their girlfriends don't help, they are even worse. The cheerleaders like to blame stuff on me and get me in trouble. Also if one of them gets dumped they blame me and then I get the crap beat out of me. I took in a deep breathe and started to walk towards them. When I approached them they instantly moved aside so I could get through. When I got into class I directly went to my seat in the back of the class. The bell rang and Mr. Sanchez came into the class. "Okay class today we are going to be talking about the Civil War..." he was interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked up to see a boy with black straight hair that fell right over his ocean eyes. He was dressed in a tight black shirt that splayed his abs perfectly and was dressed in, jeans that showed off his well toned legs. "Is this Mr. Sanchez's class for American History?" His voice sounded so familiar as if he was the one in my dream, as if he was the one I was suppose to be with and he was the one saving me from this horror. "Yes this is. You must be our new student from Dark Tower High. I am sorry I don't have and extra book for you so you will have to share and why don't you take a seat next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth raise you hand so he knows where to go." I look at Mr. Sanchez with an annoyed look on my face and raise my hand. "What's your name again?" asks Mr. Sanchez with a confused look on his face. "Damon," "Ok Damon, go on and take you seat." He started to walk towards me and then I heard all of the whispers like "Poor Damon, he has to sit next to the freak." I put my head down and opened my book and still looking away from him. He sat down next to me and said "Hey I am Damon," I gave him a shy and annoyed look, "I am elizabeth," I said. I turned to see that Mr,Sanchez was writting notes on the chalk board. I grabed my notebook and started to write down notes. I could feel the gaze of eyes on me. I turned to see Damon starig at me. "Can I help you?" He gave me this cocky grin and said "You are very intringing. Your eyes are like big brown pools of chocolate and your hair looks like silk flowing in the wind." I felt my face start to heat up and I could see he was pleased with my reaction.

Chapter 2:Suspitions

I turned away and turned back to finish copying the notes. My classes went by quickly and I was so happy that they did. I did figure out that I did have Damon have for my first four classes. When the bell finally rang for lunch I was the first one out the door. I was quickly at my locker and when I opened it there lying in my locker was a single black rose. I picked it up and took a big intake of breathe and relized that a black rose.I remembered when the night after my parents died there lying on my pillow was a black rose that smelled like vinilla. Then it hit me that it smelled like the mystery guy in my dream and it smelled like Damon. I instantly put the rose back in my locker and grabed my lunch and hurried off towards the cafiteria. I went to the table I usually sat at alone. I started to eat my lunch and my mind drifted off to the rose in my locker. How could have someone have gotten into my locker and put the rose in there. They would have had to have had my locker combo. I heard a tray clatter across from me and that broke me out of my train of thought. I looked up to see Damon sitting across from me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I saw you here all alone and I thought that you might want a little company," he said in a casual but some what relaxed tone. "Well as you can tell I don't really fit in here and have been sort of labeled as a freak here so that is why I eat alone and have only one friend that goes to the rival school." He looked at me suprised and said '' How could you be labeled as a freak. You personality shines like the sun and your eyes would make anyone melt and your smile how could anyone not smile when you do. You are a wonderful person and I don't know how anyone would label you as a freak." His words made me feel all warm inside. It was like he knew what got me all warm and fuzzy. I felt my face get hot and I instatly turned away. I felt his hand turn my face back towards him, I gasped at how cold his hand was and he smiled and said " Why do you always look away when you start to blush? I think it makes you more wonderful. What is your friend like and what school does she go to?" "Her name is Christina and she is so wonderful. She is always there for me and she is so funny. She goes to Dark Tower and it is rumored that actual vampires go there." "Yeah I know about the rumors I used to go to Dark Tower remember." He gave me a concerned look and he said "My brothers still go to Dark Tower and they really like it there." Then the bell to tell us that lunch was over. I got up to dump my tray when Damon stood up and said "Here I want you to have this," and there in his hand was a single black rose.

Chapter 3: Suspitions confirmed

My breathe caught in my throat when I saw the black rose. My mind went instatly went back to the rose in my locker, then to my dream. I vagly remeber a black rose on my pillow the night I woke up when I first had the dream and that was the same night that mom and dad had died. I snapped out of my trance and said "it was you," i turned away letting my mind wonder to a whole lot of places and questions. Who was he? His hand was cold as ice? He was as if he was sculpted my angles. And his eyes shine as bright as the sun. There is no way he could be human. The day after that went by quickly and before I knew it the day was over. I was waiting for Christina when I felt a fimilar gaze on my back. I turned to see it was Damon and then before i could even blink he was right in front of me. I gasped and said "you were just over there and how?" He gave me a smirk and said " I want youto have this," he pulled the black rose out again. I took the rose in my hand and it so fimiliar and thats when I remembered about the other rose. I pulled out the other out and I saw his go wide and then said "Where did you get that?" "It was in my locker and when you tryed to give me that rose I thought that you put it in my locker so?" He pulled out his cell phone but then stoped when he saw a black escalade pulled up in front of us. He pulled me into the car and the car immedietly sped off. I looked to see that I was in a car with Damon and other people who were also as beautiful as him.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

Damon shifted unconfortably in his seatas he said "Do you trust me?" "Not really but kind of," "ok the close your eyes," I closed me eyes and I felt the warm tingle of his breath near my ear when he said "Sleep," that is when I fell into a void. When I could start to feel myself wake up and I felt that I was in the arms of someone. I took a big intake of breathe and the scent of vinilla. Damon. I started to wiggle around and I felt him lower his head down and said "I know your awake open your eyes." My eyes shot open when I felt him slighty bite the pulse point in my neck. "Never touch my neck," I said in a eyes shining in the moonlight I could tell that he was taking me somewhere. He put me down on the ground when I said "Where the hell I am?" He grinned and said "Your at my house," I looked say that we were standing in the door way. I steped into the what felt like a mansion. "You live here?" I say in shock. "Yeah home sweet home." Then he yelled "FAMILY MEETING!" Then before I knew it we were going into a big room. Damon sat himself on one of the couches and I sat in the one of the arm chairs next to him. Then there walked in was seven boys that were like gods. Damon instatly turned towards the entrie way and I saw a man that looked about 29 or maybe 30 at the most there. Damon said "Elizabeth this is my father Lucas and these are my brothers." I looked downand then said "Hey," then all of Damons brothers stood up and inroduced themselves. Their names were Drake, Brandon, Jeremy, Skylar, Alexander, Marcus, and Derek. I sighed and said " It was nice meeting all of you but I want to know is why am I here?" Damon sighed " The black rose in your locker. How did it get there?" "I don't know I thought that you were the one that put it there. But that wasn't it because when you tried giving me the other one you freaked out when I pulled out the one from my locker." "Wait, why did you think I was the one that gave it to you?" I turned away because I felt my face heat up with emmbarasment and then I felt the cold fingers of Damons hand pull my face towards him so that way he and his family can see my beat red blush splayed across my face. " I thought that you gave it to me because it smelled like you. And also why do you keep acting like _him?" _Damon gave me a puzzled looked and said "What do smell like?" He gave me a cocky grin. "Shut up and would you wipe that grin off your face before I smack it off your face. And you smell like vinilla." Then that's when Skylar spoke up and said "How did you know what he smelled like?" "Well he did carry me just a while ago and also the rose smelled like it to and the only reason I knew that is when Damon walked passed me I was taking a breathe when I caught the scent of vinilla." Then Damon said and "who is this _him?_" I turned myself towards the window and saw the bright shining half moon. "When I was 13 my parents not Stefan and Mary but my real parents, they went out one night go get some grocerys for the moring, an idiot was drunk and slamed his car into my parents killing both of them. I wasn't with them and that night I started having this dream that a guy about 16 is chasing me and he catches me and I knew he was the one that would save me. But when he catches me he puts me down and I start to crawl backwards when he says I won't hurt you. I also remember him being so kind of monster and that was why I was running from him." They all looked confused, until I said "the next day I remember coming home and I found on my pillow was a single black rose. It too also smelled like vinilla. I haven't gotton a black rose since that very day and when you tried to give me the black rose today I thought that it was you who put the rose in my locker and that you were the mystery guy in my dream." Damon spoke "That doesn't make sense you didn't even mention a black rose in your dream?" "Well the one part I left out was that a black rose was always in a vase or he was giving it to me." My mind drifted to something I had once read in a book. Thats when I said "vampire." They all looked at me and said "How do you know that vampires were the only things that gave people black roses." "I once read in a book that they were a sign of passion or ownership." Then all of the peices suddenly fit. Why they all looked so beautiful and why their skin was ice cold. Damon never ate or drank anything so that could only mean one thing they were all vampires.

Chapter 5: Confestion time

I turned back to see all of them looking at me with a curious look. Damon straightend up and then I knew that he could see that I had fear in my eyes. That i figured it out. " um.. I have to go before Stefan and Mary start to worry," I started towards the door when Drake had trapped me between him and the wall. I gasped at the closeness of his body and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was so close it felt like my heart was going explode out of my chest. From how beautiful he was and how close he was and what felt like I was under water I started to see black spots and i felt my legs starting give out. I felt arms wrap around me and then from my foggy gaze I could see that it was Damon carrying me. I felt his arms on my back and under my knees and I could feel that he was walking up a stair case because I was swaying back and forthe in his arms. I heard a door open and I felt myself being put on something soft. A bed. I groaned and I put my head towards the side not wanting to look at any of them. I felt the bed dip down next to me knowing someone was lying next to me. i kept my eyes closed when I felt more of the bed dip down under when the boys sat down. "Okay what are we going to do about her. She knows to much." said Brandon. I felt my heart rate speed up, and I felt my body being pulled up towards someone and I felt them lay me on their body and started rocking me back and forthe. "Shh... its okay its just a dream." I heard Damon say in a calming soothing tone. That only made my heart rate tripleknowing that he was the one holding me. "Brandon is right we must do something about her. I suggest her be a maid or a slave. Or maybe a feeder." I felt one of the boys shift unconfortable and then Damon said "Fine if she to be a feeder, then she will be mine. She almost trusts me and I know her more than any of you." "Fine it is settled." Then my eyes shot open. Damon lifted me so I could see into his eyes and I found that I was on his lap. I felt my face heat up so I knew that I was blushing uncontrollablly. I turned so I was looking at the wall. I got up off Damons lap and I ran towards the door but was stoped short when Alexander put himself between me and the door. I gasped and then felt arms wrap around my waist and hoisted me up in the air. I started to scream when I started to plumit to the floor. I landed in Skylars arms and then he set me on the bed. "Why won't you guys let me leave?" Damon sighed and said "You can't leave. You know to much and we can't risk anyone finding out our secret. So you will go to school and then leave with us and you just stay feed Damon." "Wait feed Damon you mean I haveto cook because i can't cook to save my life." The boys started to laugh so hard that their faces started to turn bright red, they stopped when I finally got tired of them laughing at me and kicked Drake where no guy likes being kicked even for a vampire, he is still a guy and it hurts just as bad. "Okay what was so funny?" Damon started to speak and said "do you know anything that has to do with our kind?" " Yeah I know that you guys drink blood, wait a minute you mean..." "Yup you have to let me bite you when ever I feel thirsty or just if I want a snack." "Excuse me! If you want a snack go outside and go and get a rabbit or go after one of your brothers." I yelled really pissed off. The boys looked at me in shock and then their gaze fell in my neck. I reliazed that my heart rate went up so much when I got so mad at them. I gave them a look and said "Hey boys my eyes are up here." I said pointing from my neck up to my eyes. I could see that Damon's eyes were blood red and I knew that he was hungry.

Chapter 6: The First Bite; The First Kiss

I saw Damon's eyes turn back to their normal ocean blue and so did his brothers. "Guys can you get out of here I want to talk with Elizabeth." One by one the boys filed out of the room. Once everyone was gone there was only me and Damon. Damon came over to me and took my wrist in his hand. His touch made my pulse quicken when he touched my wrist. He led me over to the bed and sat me down. "Liz I am going to start calling you that, and also right now I need to feed so I will try to make it enjoyable." "What do you mean enjoyable?" He got this sly grin and said "Make you confortable sometimes it won't be so confortable so now I am going to lye you down and I am going to tilt your head back so I could get more access to your throat," He place me down on the bed and tilted my head back, he was loaming over me and then started to place his body down on mine. I could feel his cool breathe on my neck and it made my pulse jump. He licked my neck first and I felt a tingling sensation where he had like my throat it almost felt like a numbing sensation. "It won't hurt. I promise." I felt the faint scrape of his fangs againist my throat and then I felt a sharp pinch where his fangs had peirced my skin. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. It was a pure bliss and it gave me a warm tingling sensation that spread from my head to my toes. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. His eyes look more blue and his touch was warmer. I felt blood trickle down from one of the holes in my neck. He bent his head down and licked it all the way back to the wounds on my neck. I felt him lick them and then I felt them close. I felt him breathing on my neck when I heard the door open. I saw all of the boys walk in and I saw also Lucas too. Damon got up leaving me on the bed, Lucas came over and said "Damon you took to much blood," I looked at him and said " I am fine," I tryed getting up and failed epicly when i got dizzy and fell back on the bed. For Damons stupid acts i was bed ridden for two weeks. The boys kept me company but and brought me my homework. Finally when I was well enough to go back to school I found a note stuck in my locker. It read

_Elizabth your hair flows like silk in the wind and your eyes can make anyone melt smile makes me smile. You know who I am but you are not looking hard enough. I am the one from your dreams. The one that will save you and you will be mine forever. You are my soulmate and if you wish to meet me then find a way to get into Dark Towers masqurade ball._

_I hope to see you there._

_Signed_

_A_

Chapter 7: The Invation

My breath caught in my throat and i flinched when I heard "What is that?" I turned to see Damon behind me. "None of your bussiness." I slamed my locker shut and headed off towards my next class. I waited outside for Christina to pick me up when I saw her red camero pull up. I got into the car and saw Christina in black skinny jeans and a black and red tank top."Hey I haven't seen you in ages." "yeah I know right so i was wondering if you would come to the Dark Tower masqurade ball." I looked at her and then said "So what dress should I wear?" we started to laugh and then headed to the mall. I found this black dress with blue lacing in this little store. When we got finished I told her to me drop off at Damons. When I walked into the house i went into the living room to find the boys and Lucas in there and they all didn't look happy. I set down my bags and I said "What did I do now?" Damon grabbed my arm and he said "Where the hell have you been?" "I went shopping with my friend Christina for a dress because I am going to Dark Towers Masqurade Dance." When I finished that sentence I saw the boys tense up. "What did I say?" Lucas started to say "That could be dangrous, the school is a school for vampires." I tensed when i heard vampire I immetely thought of Christina and did she know that the kids at her school were vampires or was she one? Or did she know and it didn't bother her? "Wait what's on your mind?" "My friend goes there and she is human," Alexander spoke and said "Oh I know her, her name is Christina and she is the most delicious smelling girl, well besides you of course." I turned when I felt my face heat up.


End file.
